


A Road Trip

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Malec life [38]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Magnus and Alec take the boys to Niagara Falls.





	A Road Trip

“I don't know how mundanes do it?” 

“Come on it's not that bad Magnus. I mean they're asleep and the traffic hasn't been too heavy.”

“It would be so much easier to just portal there Alec.”

“I know, but with everything going on in our world it felt like we should give them some family time and the way Simon talks about his family road trips made me think this would be a fun idea. The others have everything at the Institute under control. Plus how much do you love driving this Range Rover?”

“Okay fine I'll stop complaining. If anything happens though you promise we can just portal back?”

“I promise.”

“Okay now how much farther down we have to go?”

“The GPS says it's 50 more miles on this highway and then we have to turn onto another one. Man if I'd known that a car trip would make them sleep this fast I would've rented a car sooner.”

“I know. I wonder if that's why Mundanes like their cars so much.”

They continued driving down the highway on their way to Niagara Falls. 

As the traffic started to get heavier Magnus seemed to get more tense.

Alec reached over and began rubbing his back and neck to calm him.

Thank goodness the boys were still out. He'd packed all the things he thought they'd need; snacks, coloring books, and dvds; but for most of the trip Max and Rafe had slept.

 

It was almost 7 and ½ hours later by the time they reached the hotel. 

Max and Rafe had finally woken up about an hour before they arrived. 

They gave the boys their little travel bags as Alec and Magnus took the rest of the luggage. 

When they got to their room Alec and Magnus exhausted from the drive plopped down on their bed and just lay there as the boys began messing with the TV. 

 

It was an hour later after they'd all had dinner that they got the boys to bed and then they were finally able to go to sleep themselves.


End file.
